The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology. Increasingly, public and private communications networks are being built and expanded using various packet technologies, such as Internet Protocol (IP).
A network device, such as a switch or router, typically receives, processes, and forwards or discards a packet based on one or more criteria, including the type of protocol used by the packet, addresses of the packet (e.g., source, destination, group), and type or quality of service requested. Additionally, one or more security operations are typically performed on each packet. But before these operations can be performed, a packet classification operation must typically be performed on the packet.
Packet classification as required for access control lists (ACLs) and forwarding decisions is a demanding part of switch and router design. This packet classification of a received packet is increasingly becoming more difficult due to ever increasing packet rates and number of packet classifications. For example, ACLs require matching packets on a subset of fields of the packet flow label, with the semantics of a sequential search through the ACL rules. IP forwarding requires a longest prefix match.
One known approach uses a bank of ternary content-addressable memories (TCAMs) to perform packet classification. TCAMs allow the use of wildcards in performing their matching, and thus are more flexible than binary content-addressable memories (CAMs). When this bank of TCAMs is properly programmed, the TCAMs are able to perform such a match in a single lookup. However, TCAMs consume a lot of power, are of limited size and cost more than conventional memory. Needed are new approaches and systems for providing packet classification.